Problem: Determine the intercepts of the line. $ -7x-6y=-15$ $y$ -intercept: $\Big($
Answer: The $y$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $y$ -axis and the graph. Since the $y$ -axis is also the line $x=0$, the $x$ -value of this point will always be $0$. The $x$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $x$ -axis and the graph. Since the $x$ -axis is also the line $y=0$, the $y$ -value of this point will always be $0$. To find the $y$ -intercept, let's substitute $ x= 0$ into the equation and solve for $y$ : $\begin{aligned}-7\cdot{0}-6y&=-15\\ -6y&=-15\\ y&=\dfrac{15}{6}\\ y&=\dfrac{5}{2}\end{aligned}$ So the $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$. To find the $x$ -intercept, let's substitute $ y= 0$ into the equation and solve for $x$ : $\begin{aligned}-7x-6\cdot{0}&=-15\\ -7x&=-15\\ x&=\dfrac{15}{7}\end{aligned}$ So the $x$ -intercept is $\left(\dfrac{15}{7},0\right)$. In conclusion, The $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$. The $x$ -intercept is $\left(\dfrac{15}{7},0\right)$.